iegfandomcom-20200214-history
List of elevators in Universitas Indonesia
This is a list of some known elevators that can be found in the Universitas Indonesia (University of Indonesia). University of Indonesia operates two campuses; the Depok campus which is the main campus located in Depok, West Java, and the Salemba campus located in Central Jakarta. This page contains a list of elevators that have been found within the Depok and Salemba campus. Almost all buildings included here are listed in English, but their native name (Indonesian) have also been listed here for reference. Depok campus The Depok campus is the main campus of the University of Indonesia, and the largest of the two campuses. As it name suggest, the campus is located in Depok, a city in West Java. It comprised of many buildings and different faculties. It is where most of the elevators are found. According to Orisa's Elevatours who had been studying in this campus, most of the elevators installed in this campus are Louser, which is a local generic elevator brand, although other brands also exist such as Mitsubishi, etc. Below here is a list of the elevators that have been found so far in the Depok campus. Rectorate Building The tallest as well as the main building in the university with 10 floors. This building appears to have been built in 1987 when the university moved some of its faculties from Jakarta to the present site. It has two 1980s Mitsubishi elevators serving all floors, including the basement. The top floor is marked as "RS"; it is unknown what that means. These are also the oldest elevators found in the Depok campus, and probably the whole university as well. *Capacity: 15 Persons/1000 kg *Floors served: B, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, RS (10 floors) *Year installed: 1987 UI1.jpg UI2.jpg UI3.jpg UI3A.jpg Main Library The Main Library (Perpustakaan Pusat) of the campus was opened in 2011. It has five floors and has two 2nd generation Mitsubishi elevators. All elevators in this building have a DOOR HOLD button inside. *Capacity: 15 Persons/1000 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5* (4/5 floors) *Year installed: 2011 *Model/type: NexWay-S (*) Only one of the two elevators here stops on level 5. Faculty of Computer Science Indonesian: Fakultas Ilmu Komputer This building has two elevators installed by Mitsubishi in the 2000s. They are GPX type with the 1st generation style. They serves six floors. *Capacity: 10 Persons/700 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (6 floors) *Model/type: GPX UI14.jpg UI16.jpg UI15.jpg Faculty of Engineering Indonesian: Fakultas Teknik All the elevators in this building are generic installed by Louser Lift. They are found in the main building, the Metallurgy Laboratory (Laboratorium Metalurgi) and the Architect (Arsitek) buildings. Main building (?) *Capacity: 15 Persons/1000 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (6 floors) UI28.jpg UI26.jpg Metallurgy Laboratory This elevator was most likely installed in late 2014. It is actually a hospital-sized bed elevator and has a door hold button. *Capacity: 15 Persons/1000 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (6 floors) UI29.jpg UI30.jpg Metlab 1.jpg|The car station, shortly after the elevator was installed. Metlab 2.jpg Metlab 3.jpg Metallurgy Research Center (MRC) This building has yet another Louser elevator. MRC UI1.jpg MRC UI2.jpg MRC UI3.jpg Architect Building This elevator is similar to the one in the Metallurgy Laboratory, though this one is smaller than the other one. *Capacity: 10 Persons/680 kg *Floors served: To be confirmed UI25.jpg UI27.jpg Faculty of Public Health Indonesian: Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat This is another building which has yet another generic elevator installed by Louser Lift. Louser FKMU UI.jpg UI Louser 1.jpg Faculty of Economics Indonesian: Fakultas Ekonomi The Faculty of Economics building has its elevator installed by Hyundai. It is just a standard Hyundai with Type 40 buttons. *Capacity: 17 Persons/1150 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors) *Year installed: 2000s (exact year unknown) *Model/type: STVF (presumebly) UI31.jpg Hyundai UI Wherever.jpg UI33.jpg UI32.jpg Sumitro Djojohadikusumo Building This building, which is part of the Faculty of Economics has a 1990s GoldStar elevator. UI GoldStar.jpg Front Building This is another building which is part of the Faculty of Economics. It has a Hyundai STVF traction elevator. The ground floor of this building is marked as "D" which means "dasar" (ground) in Indonesian. UI Hyundai.jpg Faculty of Economics & Business Indonesian: Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis This building has an original GoldStar traction elevator from 1992, which look similar to the one found in the Sumitro Djojohadikusumo Building of the Faculty of Economics (see last two sections above) *Capacity: 11 Persons/750 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3 (3 floors) *Year installed: 1992 *Model/type: LVP UI34.jpg UI35.jpg Faculty of Electrical Engineering Indonesian: Fakultas Teknik Elektro This building only has a generic elevator installed by Pillar. It has a slightly different fixtures look compared to typical Pillar elevators found in Indonesia. This elevator serves four floors. *Capacity: 12 Persons/900 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors) Killar wherever UI 2.jpg Killar wherever UI 1.jpg Faculty of Metallurgy Engineering Indonesian: Fakultas Teknik Metalurgi This building has a Han Dok elevator, a South Korean generic. The buttons used in this elevators resembles to the ones used by Sigma or Otis in South Korea. *Capacity: 8 Persons/550 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (5 floors) UI22.jpg UI24.jpg UI23.jpg Faculty of Psychology Indonesian: Fakultas Psikologi This building has a Schindler elevator. It is unknown if this elevator is actually a Schindler Elegant MRL or 100 type, but it uses E-Type fixtures. This is probably the only building in the whole campus having a Schindler elevator. It serves five floors. *Capacity: Unknown (the writings on the panel have faded) *Floors served: G, 1, 2, 3, 4 (5 floors) UI43.jpg UI45.jpg UI44.jpg Faculty of Law Indonesian: Fakultas Hukum There are two different elevators in this building. One is a generic elevator installed by LINES (PT. Indoraya Nusantara Djaya) and a non-generic elevator installed by Guangri, a Chinese brand. Both elevators serves four floors. *Capacity: **LINES: 7 Persons/550 kg **Guangri: Unknown *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors, all elevators) UI17.jpg UI18.jpg UI18A.jpg UI19.jpg UI21.jpg UI20.jpg Building F This part of the Faculty of Law has a brand new Sigma elevator. It is unknown if this elevator is a Iris NV MMR or Solon NV MRL. It has a speed of 60 meters per minute (MPM) as indicated on the interior floor indicator, that is, 1 meters per second. UI Sigma 1.jpg 1516410080265.jpg Vocational Program This building which is also known as "Laboratorium Vokasi" in Indonesian has two 2nd generation Mitsubishi traction elevators, similar to the ones in the Main Library. Faculty of Mathematics and Sciences Indonesian: Fakultas Matematika dan IPA / FMIPA This faculty has a new Kone MonoSpace MRL elevator with KDS 50 fixtures consisted of blue LCD floor indicators and white illuminating buttons. This may be the first and only Kone elevator installed in the campus. UI Kone.jpg Faculty of Social and Political Sciences Indonesian: FISIP / Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik Four buildings of this faculty have been known to have an elevator, and each of them were installed by different companies. Building A This building has a XIWU elevator from China. The company that was responsible for installing this elevator in this building is PT. Lestari Jaya Basamo (LJB). UI Xiwu.jpg Building E This building also has a XIWU elevator. Not much is known about this elevator as when Orisa tried to use it, it wasn't working. It is suspected that the elevator would look identical to the one in Building A. UI46.jpg Building H Also known as the Selo Soemardjan Building, this building has an elevator installed by LG-OTIS, although it is simply branded as LG on the car station. It is a Di1 type (Di stands for Distributed Inverter), which is a common type of LG-OTIS (and also Sigma) elevator installed in low-rise buildings in the early 2000s. It serves six floors. *Capacity: 15 Persons/1000 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (6 floors) *Year installed: Early 2000s (exact year unknown) *Model/type: Di1 UI39.jpg UI40.jpg UI42.jpg UI41.jpg Building M This building has a 2nd generation Mitsubishi traction elevator. *Capacity: 11 Persons/750 kg *Floors served: To be confirmed UI36.jpg UI38.jpg UI37.jpg Health Clump Knowledges Building Indonesian: Gedung Rumpun Ilmu Kesehatan This building has yet another elevator installed by Louser Lift. This elevator appears to be installed in 2012. Building E of this faculty also has a Louser elevator. UI Louser 2.jpg Directorate for Research and Public Service Indonesian: Direktorat Riset dan Pengabdian Masyarakat This part of the university has elevators installed by different companies in different parts of the institute. Old Building This building has a 1990s Mitsubishi traction elevator serving four floors. *Capacity: 11 Persons/750 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors) UI11.jpg UI12.jpg UI13.jpg Library The library of this institute has a 1990s LG elevator. *Capacity: 8 Persons/550 kg *Floors served: To be confirmed *Model/type: LVP UI7.jpg UI8.jpg UI10.jpg UI9.jpg Newer building This is a relatively newer building which has a generic elevator installed by Tamiang. *Capacity: 1000 kg *Floors served: To be confirmed UI4.jpg UI6.jpg UI5.jpg Salemba campus Salemba campus is University of Indonesia's other campus which is located in Central Jakarta. It mostly houses the faculty of health and medicines, hence it is officially known as Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Indonesia (FKUI) (English: Faculty of Health of University of Indonesia). The Salemba campus is much smaller than the Depok campus. In addition, the Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital is located right behind this campus. According to the university's official map (see picture on the right hand side), the campus contains about 58 buildings, and so far only two buildings with elevators have been discovered. There could be more buildings in the campus that have elevators, but as no more information have been obtained so far, this section will not be updated at an indefinite time. Faculty of Dentistry Indonesian: Fakultas Kedokteran Gigi This building used to have an Indolift traction elevator from the 1990's which served six floors. However, it was completely replaced in 2016 or 2017 by a generic company CV. Etika Sejahtera. The elevator was installed under their Delta Lift brand, although it is branded as DTL for some reason which (obviously) means "Delta Lift". Specs: *Capacity: 6 Persons/450 kg *Floors served: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (6 floors) *Year installed: 2016 *History: Replacement from a 1990s Indolift 407.jpg|The old Indolift elevator before replacement in 2016 (photo was taken by JC 95 Elevators in January 2016) Old Indolift FKUI1.jpg Old Indolift FKUI2.jpg FKUI DTL 5.jpg|The new elevator after replacement in 2016 (photo was taken by Sumosoftinc in June 2017) FKUI DTL 1.jpg FKUI_DTL_4.jpg|New nameplate. DTL stands for Delta Lift. FKUI_DTL_3.jpg|New generic LCD floor indicator (1) FKUI DTL 2.jpg|New generic LCD floor indicator (2) Indonesian Medical Education and Research Institute (IMERI) This building has Otis GeN2-Regen machine room less elevators. There are two elevators in this building; one is a passenger and another one is a service elevator. One of the floors in this building is labelled as SKY in the elevator, it is unknown what that exactly means. Specs *Capacity: **Passenger elevator: 13 Persons/1000 kg **Service elevator: 21 Persons/1600 kg *Floors served: B2, B1, 1-3, 5, SKY, 6-12 (14 floors, both elevators) *Model: GeN2-Regen MRL *History: Original IMERI OTIS 1.jpg IMERI OTIS 2.jpg New OTIS Traction Elevators at IMERI Fakultas Kedokteran UI, Jakarta 「Tower A」 New OTIS Traction Service Elevator at IMERI Fakultas Kedokteran UI, Jakarta「Tower A」 External links *University of Indonesia (Wikipedia article) Category:University elevator guides Category:Elevator guides